Hidden Desires
by elle emina
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga could have everything with just a snap of his fingers. But unfortunately for him, the only thing he desired the most was the only one he couldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. This disclaimer goes for all the chapters.

--Got the idea while watching _Lost_ season 1. I love Boone Carlyle and Shannon Rutherford together. Yay. :P

**

* * *

HIDDEN DESIRES**

Elle Emina

* * *

--

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me, we belong…_

_-_**W**e **B**e**l**o**n**g, Toni Gonzaga

_--_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER ONE**  
**

**.**

**.**

"Natsume!"

The man clad in black Armani business suit let out a low groan as he continued signing the documents on his table whilst ignoring the furious woman who suddenly barged inside his office.

Natsume Hyuuga, the Managing Director and the next-in-line Chief Executive Officer of Hyuuga Inc., didn't have to look up at the said woman to know that she was boiling mad at him. He knew sooner or later she would come and find him to rip his head off once she learned what he did again.

"How could you?! You told me before that you'll never do it again! You're despicable! You think you can get away from it again, huh?! Damn it, I'm talking to you so look at me!" The woman fumed.

Natsume sighed as he put his Parker pen down on the table and finally looked up away from the documents to the woman. For a brief second, he was in awe as his crimson eyes gazed over the auburn-haired beauty standing inside his office.

"Why did you do it, Natsume, why?!" She cried melodramatically.

"He's two-timing you, you idiot." He responded with his usual stoic expression on his face.

"I know that! I could've easily asked him to leave the other girl for me but I can't do that now! He ended everything between us this morning! He won't tell me his real reason but I know you were behind it. You paid him to leave me!"

He scowled as he listened to her rant. She already knew that her good-for-nothing boyfriend was cheating on her but she was not even mad at the guy? He seriously had the urge to wring her slender neck to put some senses in her. But he kept himself calm as the woman continued yelling at him.

"This is the _third_ time you've done this to me, Natsume! _Third time_! How long will you keep doing this? I know you're just worried for my well-being but you've already crossed the line! You're taking your role as a big brother way too much!"

Natsume tried hard to keep his expression as emotionless as possible, but inside he was saddened at the thought that the woman he loved and desired the most saw him as a big brother and nothing more.

No, they were _not_ blood-related. They were step-siblings. His father, the current CEO of Hyuuga Inc., married Mikan Sakura's mother when he was twelve and she was eight.

That time when his father, Izumi Hyuuga, told him that he was going to marry again and that the woman he fell in love with had a daughter from her first husband, Natsume was not exactly thrilled. But when his father finally introduced to him the lively eight-year old Mikan Sakura, he found himself hooked on her.

He became overprotective and sometimes even possessive of her as they started living together under one roof. At first, he thought it was normal for a stepbrother to feel that way towards her stepsister. He thought that what he felt towards her was nothing but brotherly love. But as they grow up together, he realized that his affection for her was nowhere near platonic. He became extremely jealous as Mikan started dating guys when she entered high school, but he tried to keep it to himself, not wanting to cause serious problems within his family.

Though, Natsume had to admit that he was relieved and pleased that Mikan wanted to keep her biological father's last name and had no plan on changing it to 'Hyuuga'. He was already ashamed of himself for falling in love with her. He felt as if he was betraying his family's trust on him as he continued to harbor his feelings towards his stepsister.

He had tried to solve his issues by getting involved with other women. He dated and bedded different women but they were of no effect to him. He even tried to commit himself in a serious relationship several times but they didn't work out. The other women who tried their best to be the most ideal girlfriend weren't able to gain his affection as much as Mikan did; and to think that Mikan didn't even have to try hard to please him. She just had to be herself and he was already head over heels for her. It already came to the point that Natsume had no more interest in dating other women and was already contented on watching over his stepsister.

But four years ago, when Mikan was seventeen, her mother Yuka died in a car accident. She was distraught and a couple of months later after that, she insisted to his father that she wanted to leave the country and continue her studies abroad. Natsume was against it but his father gave her his permission. Mikan then went to Paris and stayed there for almost a year, but when Natsume found out that she was badly neglecting her studies and did nothing but to party with her friends and change boyfriends, Natsume personally came to Paris and almost literally dragged her back to Japan with him.

Since then, she became more rebellious. She was always out partying at night then she started modeling for clothing lines and dated celebrities and models. Those relationships she had were barely serious. After a month of dating, she would break up with the guy and date another. No matter how much Natsume tried to prevent her from seeing other guys, she was just too stubborn. But when Natsume thinks that she was going crazier beyond normal over some guy, then that would be the time he would take action. He would have the guy investigated and if there was something he could have against him, Natsume would offer him money to leave Mikan alone. Natsume knew he was already crossing the line but in his defense, if that guy really loved his Mikan, he wouldn't accept the money no matter how big it was.

It was, however, a guilty pleasure for him to know that the guys Mikan dated were all _not good enough_ in his standard. It gave him a reason to go against them and act protectively over his stepsister. Selfish as it may sound, but Natsume just wished that Mikan wouldn't meet a guy too perfect that even he cannot oppose; because then, he would no longer have a reason to take her away from another man.

Natsume watched as Mikan walked near his table, looking more impatient but her anger seemed to have alleviated a little. He blinked when she suddenly leaned closer and her hazel eyes met his crimson ones.

"Tell me, Natsume, when was the last time you had sex?"

Natsume felt his jaw dropped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikan almost laughed as she watched her stepbrother's shocked expression as her question sunk into his head. Natsume looked like he had choked something. He was looking at her with a scandalized expression on his handsome face.

She couldn't help letting out a giggle.

Natsume seemed to have noticed that she was making fun of him. He cleared his throat rather awkwardly then he averted his gaze away from her.

Her anger towards her stepbrother had eased up a little bit but she was getting annoyed on how indifferent he seemed to be. He just sat there emotionless on his leather chair behind his wide office table while she nagged nonstop at him. So she blurted out the words to see if he'd react and change that usual stoic expression of his into something different.

"That is a very unladylike question, Mikan." Natsume grunted.

Mikan just shrugged as she sat on one of the chairs beside the table.

"I think you're lacking in the love department, bro. You definitely need a sex life."

"My sex life is none of your business. Don't just go asking inappropriate questions like that. And aren't you supposed to be mad at me? If you're done with your rant, you can go and leave. I'm quite busy right now, if you didn't notice." He snapped at her.

"Your sex and love life will become my business if you keep on meddling with mine. I think your lack of romance is taking its toll on me. You have too much free time to meddle with my relationships."

"I'm just watching out for you." Her stepbrother defended.

"I know, and I appreciate that. But I'm already twenty-one. I can take care of myself, Natsume. You don't have to rescue me every time you deemed I'm in trouble."

Natsume scoffed, "You _are_ always in trouble. Just last week I had to pick you up in Singapore when you had problems at the airport, and last Saturday you got in a bar fight with some random woman. Sure, Mikan, you can take care of yourself if 'taking care' to you means getting into jail."

"Hey! That was not my fault. That woman grabbed my hair first!"

"Whatever. But point is, you _can't_ take care of yourself."

"No, the point is _you_ always try to rescue me that was why I _can't_ learn to take care of myself."

Natsume didn't say anything in return because they both knew she was right.

Mikan adored his stepbrother very much. As they grow up together, they became very close even though sometimes he became too protective of her. She appreciated it but she later realized that she became too dependent on Natsume and whenever she's in trouble, she let him be the one to solve it for her. She wanted it to change but she found it hard to stay away from him. It was like breaking a century-old habit for her.

When they were young, she had developed a crush on Natsume but Mikan knew it was wrong to like his stepbrother in a romantic way. He treated her like a real sister and it would be wrong for her to think of him as more than a brother, so she erased the thought off of her head immediately.

But when she went to Paris after her mom's death, it was Natsume whom she missed the most. She missed him terribly that she thought of going back to Japan just to see him again, but she stopped herself. She was never the studying type so Mikan partied with her friends and dated guys to keep herself occupied.

"It's dad's birthday tomorrow. Be sure to attend the party." Natsume then said, breaking the brief silence that transpired between them.

"Won't miss it." She replied as she finally stood up from her seat.

"Leaving now?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah. I gotta find myself a date tomorrow night at the party since my dear brother was generous enough to bribe my boyfriend with his wealth to break up with me." She answered sarcastically.

Mikan knew she was no longer mad at Natsume for what he had done. She couldn't even believe that she considered getting serious with Reo Mouri, her pop star ex-boyfriend. She was even ready to forgive him for two-timing. What the hell was she thinking? And if Reo was low enough to accept the money his stepbrother offered him, then he was not worth even a bit of her attention.

A frown formed on her face.

She just hated the fact that Natsume seemed to know everything better than she does.

**-:-

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I have a fetish for somewhat forbidden and scandalous love. Haha ;) But I NEVER like incest, so I guess step-sibling romance is the next best thing. \m/

The next update will depend on the number of reviews this chapter will get. I'm shameless like that. =.=

Constructive criticisms are welcome; flames, not so much_._

_Be a sweetheart and click the button below. :)_

l

l

v


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDDEN DESIRES**

Elle Emina

* * *

--

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me, we belong . . ._

_-_**W**e **B**e**l**o**n**g, Toni Gonzaga

--

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

**.**

**.**

"Mikan!"

A raven-haired woman who was a year younger than Mikan squealed happily when the brunette entered the boutique.

Aoi Hyuuga, the niece of Mikan Sakura's stepfather and Natsume's cousin, was the owner of the high-class boutique located in Central Town. Mikan first met her when she was eight at her deceased mother and Izumi's wedding. They instantly became friends since they almost share the same personality, although Mikan was considered to be the wildest between the two of them.

Mikan grinned as they broke into a brief hug.

"You seemed to have missed me a lot, bitch." Mikan joked as she sat on the couch inside the store. She glanced around and noticed that there were no people there aside from them.

"No customers?" She asked.

"I closed the boutique for today. I just came here to check the sales. And yeah, I did miss you, bitch. I haven't seen you for, like, almost a _month! _Where have you been anyway? Last I hear you're dating a pop star." Aoi looked at her mischievously.

"I was in Italy for a week for a runway show, and in Shanghai for a photo shoot. Then I just got back from Singapore last week. I was with Sumire and the others. You and Hotaru couldn't come with us, remember? Because you two were so _busy_ and all." Mikan leaned back on the couch then continued, "And as for that _pop star_, Reo and I aren't together anymore. He broke up with me this morning."

Aoi's lips formed into an 'O' at her last statement but Mikan was aware that Aoi already knew the reason why.

It was no secret to her two best friends, Aoi and Hotaru Imai, the things Natsume did to her past boyfriends. It was usually Mikan who put an end in a relationship, so when it was the guy who broke up with her, it only meant one thing: Natsume Hyuuga, her overprotective stepbrother, had something to do with it.

"So cousin did it again, huh?" Aoi said, sounding a bit amused.

"Yeah." Mikan grunted.

A rather weird, knowing smile crossed Aoi's face. It was like she knew something that Mikan didn't.

Mikan's perfectly arched brows furrowed together.

"What?" She asked, looking at Aoi suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just thought of something." Aoi said in response as she tried to take the odd smile off of her face, and then grinned at her instead.

Mikan was still unconvinced, but let it go and just chose to change the topic, "I need a cocktail dress for tomorrow night at dad's party."

Even though Izumi Hyuuga was not her real father, Mikan was already accustomed to calling him 'dad'. Izumi treated her like a real daughter and she was glad that her mom chose to marry him. He was like the father she never had, because Mikan's biological father died of cancer when Mikan was barely two years old.

"I have the perfect dress for you." Aoi's grin got even wider. Although Mikan owned a lot of clothes from different clothing brands, she liked going to Aoi for cocktail dresses and gowns.

Aoi got up from the couch and walked inside a room where Mikan knew all the other clothes were kept.

A minute later, Aoi came back with a big paper bag in her hand. She handed it to her. Mikan didn't have to check the dress. She trusted Aoi with her life when it comes to fashion and she didn't have to try the dress on. Her _step_-cousin already knew her size.

"Thanks." She said as she took the paper bag, "So who are you going with to the party tomorrow?"

"Youichi. Who else?" Aoi answered in a 'duh' tone. Youichi Hijiri, an architect, was Aoi's loving and hot boyfriend. The two had been together for over three years now.

"Oh, you two are still together?" She mocked.

"I ain't like you, bitch. I actually take relationships seriously." Aoi retorted.

Mikan just laughed. She was not, in any way, offended at Aoi's remark.

"What about you? Since Reo just broke up with you, who'll be your date tomorrow?"

"Can I not go to a party _without_ a date?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Well, you can. But knowing you, you won't survive a boring party without flirting with a hot guy."

Mikan smirked, "Then maybe I'll go find a hot guy at the party who I can flirt with."

"Aside from Youichi and Ruka, Natsume will be the only available hot dude that's going to be present at the party. You can't flirt with Ruka since he's Hotaru's guy, and you definitely _cannot_ flirt with my Youichi, because, you know, he's _mine_. And I'll burn your lovely hair if you did." Aoi ended with a smile.

Mikan giggled. "You're such a sweet friend."

"I know, right?" Aoi laughed but then stopped and faced her with an odd look on her face again, like there was something she wanted to say but was hesitant if she should voice it out.

"Hey, Mikan," Aoi started.

"Yeah?" Mikan asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"Don't you think Natsume, you know, he's…"

"He's…?" Mikan prompted.

"He's… nothing." Aoi shifted on her seat uncomfortably.

"Nothing? It's not nothing! What are you trying to say?" Mikan scowled. She hated it when people didn't finish what they wanted to say. She found it annoying how they peak your interest and not finish what they were saying.

"I just think he's so overprotective of you. Don't you think that's weird?" Aoi finally blurted out.

Mikan blinked in surprise then leaned her back on the couch. It's true that Natsume was overprotective of her, but she tried not to think too much about it. Although Mikan didn't like to admit but at the back of her mind, something was telling her that there was more to it. But she always dismissed the thought. She didn't want to expect anything and end up losing.

"Nah, I don't think it's weird. He's just being a big brother." She replied dismissively.

Aoi didn't say anything in response but Mikan could tell by the expression on her face that she was unconvinced.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikan stayed for another half an hour chatting with Aoi before she left.

Since she had nothing to do that day, she decided to give her other best friend a visit at her place.

As she stood outside Hotaru's house, she rang the doorbell and patiently waited outside. Not a moment later, the door opened but it was not Hotaru who welcomed her. It was her friend's boyfriend, Ruka Nogi.

"Hi, Ruka!" She smirked when she noticed that his boyish handsome face was a bit flushed, his hair was disheveled and a few buttons of his shirt was open. It seemed like she had a wrong timing for visiting her friend.

Oh, well.

"M-Mikan! Hey. Uh, Hotaru was just—"

Mikan didn't wait for him to finish his sentence as she entered the house and looked for Hotaru.

"Idiot." Mikan turned around at the direction of the voice and she saw a woman with short black hair and purple eyes coming out from the kitchen.

"Kitchen, huh? Frisky." Mikan commented teasingly to Hotaru whose hair was in disarray and her clothes weren't as orderly as she usually wore them.

Ruka's face turned as red as a tomato while Hotaru looked unabashed.

"What are you doing here?" The stoic woman asked.

"Hmm. No reason. Reo broke up with me this morning. I need a shoulder to cry on or something like that." She replied lightly.

Hotaru lifted a brow. She knew that Mikan wasn't really that affected by the breakup. Ruka, though, took that as a reason to leave them alone so they can have a _girl talk_.

"Uh, I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll call you later, Hotaru." Ruka said as he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek then he gave Mikan a nod as he passed by her and left the house.

"Your boyfriend's so cute. What a shy little fellow." Mikan said, amused, when Ruka was gone.

"Yeah, he is. But he isn't that shy though behind closed doors." A playful smirk formed on Hotaru's lips.

Mikan broke into a fit of giggles.

"Anyway, what brought you here?" Hotaru asked again, the smirk already gone and her face back to being stoic.

"I told you, Reo broke up with me and I need a friend while I cry my eyes out." Mikan joked.

"Cut the crap, Mikan. We both know you're not hurting." Hotaru said as she walked back inside the kitchen.

Mikan followed her and sat on one of the high stool chairs then rested her elbows on the kitchen counter as she watched Hotaru rummaged her fridge.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit and hang out with my best friend?"

Hotaru just shrugged as she tossed her a can of diet coke.

"He broke up with you? So Hyuuga strikes again."

"Yeah. What else is new." Mikan said before she drank the coke.

"Hn."

"So anyway, never mind that lowlife Reo. You and Ruka getting it hot in the kitchen, huh? Didn't know you have it in you, Hotaru dear. I'm finally rubbing it on you, didn't I?" Mikan said as she shot her brows up and down teasingly.

"Shut up. But really, Mikan, I think your stepbrother's sister complex is getting… weird."

Mikan frowned.

"That's creepy. It's not a sister complex. You and Aoi said the same thing. She also said it's weird."

"What do you call it then?"

Mikan sighed, "He's just overprotective."

"A sister complex." Hotaru insisted.

"Whatever." She grunted and decided to change the topic into something else. An hour later, she was forced to leave by Hotaru since the latter said she still had things to do.

Mikan then decided to go straight to her condo unit. She was not in the mood to go out tonight with her other friends.

She plopped herself down on her wide bed without bothering to take off her stiletto sandals. It was nice having a place all to herself, but there were still times when Mikan missed living with a family.

Two years ago, Mikan decided to get her own place even though Natsume tried to talk her out of it. But her stepdad let her move out of their house and even gave her money so she can buy herself a unit in a luxurious condominium building.

Mikan felt her eyelids starting to feel heavy when her cell phone rang.

She checked the caller and saw it was her stepbrother.

"Yeah?" She asked as she answered the call.

_"Just checking if you're still in Japan."_ A low, husky voice said over the phone.

A smile crossed her lips, "Very funny, Natsume. I didn't know you make jokes now."

Mikan waited for Natsume to say something but he was quiet on the other line.

"Hey, dork. You still there?"

_"Yeah. You found yourself a date for tomorrow?"_ He asked all of a sudden.

"No, but I got myself a dress from Aoi." She said happily.

She heard him chuckle which caused her smile to stretch wider. She loved it when Natsume laughed especially when she was the one who caused it, because it was seldom for him to be loose like that. He was always so stern and serious.

_"I'll pick you up at seven then."_ Natsume announced but not before Mikan heard him clear his throat first.

"What, you got no date tomorrow? How lame is that, Natsume."

_"Look who's talking. And besides, I have to make sure that you'll come. Dad has been asking about you. Apparently, you're not showing your ugly face to him these past few weeks. He misses his brat."_

Mikan's face turned into a slight frown, "You make it sound like I'm such a bad daughter."

_"Nah. That's just you feeling guilty."_

"You have anything else to say aside from making me feel bad?" She huffed, her lips pouting in annoyance.

_"That would be all. Just be ready by seven tomorrow. Don't make me wait."_ He said then ended the call without waiting for her to say anything else.

Mikan rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone on her side.

Her stepbrother could be really annoying sometimes.

But she couldn't stop her lips from forming a small smile.

She hated the feeling but she was suddenly excited for tomorrow.

**-:-

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Did I just update? Yeah, I did! I post the second chapter just _three_ days after the first one! Don't you think I deserve a review for updating so fast even though this chapter's quite bland? Haha. Anyway, this story got so many alerts but only few reviewed the first chapter. I was sad. But still, here I am, updating. Sigh. Such is life.

_Reviews_ are _love._ =) Constructive criticisms are welcome; flames, not so much.

Thanks a bunch to these people for reviewing the first chapter:

_jazziscool, natsumikan~, jezra_amuto110, chrisca123456789, uki chan, Live For You, sakura, oOoDarkTenShinigamiEmpressoOo, animeg, miekomo, acrianz_

You guys made updating worth it. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. c",)


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDDEN DESIRE**

Elle Emina

* * *

--

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me, we belong . . ._

_-_**W**e **B**e**l**o**n**g, Toni Gonzaga

--

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

.

.

Natsume Hyuuga was known to be a very impatient man and tardiness was something he would never tolerate no matter how justifiable your excuse was. No sane person had ever dared to make him wait for the fear of having a taste of his wrath.

Well, no one except for a certain brunette.

When he came to his stepsister's place to pick her up for their father's party, he was expecting her to be all dressed up and ready to go but was disappointed instead when Mikan opened the door for him and saw that she was still donned in her pink bathrobe with her hair dripping wet— a proof that she was just fresh out of the shower.

"_Just give me fifteen minutes, Natsume!"_ She even said to him before disappearing again to her room.

_Fifteen minutes my ass! It's been an hour and she hasn't come out yet!_ Natsume groaned to himself. If it was someone else, he wouldn't even bother to wait for a minute and just gave that person a well-deserved punishment. He's that cruel.

But still, here he was, _patiently_ waiting for his beloved stepsister to finish dressing up and applying make-up on her lovely face.

Though, admittedly, he somehow knew that there was a possibility of this happening. This was not exactly the first time Mikan had made him wait since punctuality was never really one of the best qualities of the brunette. She was basically the only one who could make him gather up all his patience as he sat on the couch, waiting for her whilst doing absolutely nothing.

Then after what seemed like forever to Natsume, the door of the bedroom finally opened, revealing his stepsister.

Natsume tried to keep his face composed as he eyed her with admiration. Her face was perfectly done with very light make-up and she looked stunning with her silky deep red cocktail dress.

He smiled inwardly. Red was his favorite color and he loved it whenever Mikan was wearing that shade. It complemented her pale, flawless skin. But a slight frown crossed his face. The dress exposed too much of her skin, revealing more than necessary. A lot of men at the party would surely hover over her once they arrived, and he wouldn't like that one bit.

Mikan, on the other hand, seemed unmindful of her stepbrother's displeasure. She flashed him a smile as she walked over to his side.

"Do you have any idea how long you made me wait?" He snapped at her irritably.

"Thirty minutes?" Mikan answered cheekily, a smile playing on her glossed, deliciously looking red lips.

"_One hour,_ you brat! Didn't I tell you to be ready by seven?"

"Oh, hush, Natsume! I'm done now so let's go." Mikan linked her arm to his and dragged him to the door.

Natsume was still frowning with irritation but as he chanced another glance at the woman beside him and saw the charming smile on her beautiful face and at their arms linked together, he felt his annoyance fade away. He knew he was incapable of staying mad at her for long and besides, Mikan would always be worth the wait no matter how long it would take.

.

.

.

It was already quarter to nine when Natsume and Mikan arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Close family relatives, friends, and business partners greeted them as they made their entrance to the garden where the party was being held.

Natsume kept the stern look on his face when he noticed that a number of men he knew had their eyes on his companion as they walked to his father's direction. It would surely be a long night for him to watch over his sister and make sure none of the men get too close to her.

"Happy birthday, dad!" Mikan planted a kiss on his stepfather's cheek before giving him a big bear hug.

Izumi Hyuuga laughed as he gave Mikan an affectionate pat on the head before turning to his son.

"It's good that you brought your sister here yourself. I was beginning to think she'd already forgotten her old man's birthday." Izumi said, looking pleased to see both his children present at his party. "Anyway, Natsume, don't you have any special someone you want to introduce to your father? Tonight's actually a good time for that."

"Don't count on it, dad. Natsume's in a relationship with his work. He's too faithful a boyfriend to notice actual women." Mikan answered while laughing before Natsume could say anything.

Natsume threw Mikan a glare before turning to his father and said instead,

"I had a meeting with the board of directors this mor—"

"Ah, no, Natsume. We're not in the company right now and it's my birthday, so talk about anything work-related is strictly prohibited tonight." Izumi warned.

Natsume sighed then nodded.

As Mikan and his father talked some more, Natsume chose to stay with them and would comment from time to time; but several minutes later, Mikan had excused herself and went to talk with her two best friends who were also invited to the party with their boyfriends.

Natsume followed her at the excuse of wanting to talk with his best friend and subordinate Ruka Nogi, who was in the same table as Mikan's friends since he was dating Hotaru Imai.

But an hour later at the party, Natsume had lost sight of Mikan when, after shooing away some female guests who were trying to flirt with him, a couple of important men working for his father cornered him and engaged him in a conversation. Natsume was not able to get away easily and when he finally excused himself, he saw Mikan talking very _closely_ with a guy he was not familiar with.

Without second thoughts, Natsume walked over to them.

"Mikan."

His stepsister turned almost instantly to him and Natsume was sure he saw relief crossed her face for the interruption.

"Natsume!" Mikan smiled; Natsume could hear the gratitude in her voice. He then turned his gaze to the man who was standing next to Mikan.

"Hiro, this is my brother Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is Hiro Akiyama." Mikan gestured her hand to the man called Hiro then to Natsume as he introduced the two men.

Natsume simply nodded while the man called Hiro just looked on.

Natsume had never heard of any Hiro Akiyama before and before he could ask the guy to whom he was related to, he excused himself to Mikan,

"I have to leave now, Mikan. It was nice talking to you and I hope to see you again." The man said before leaning forward to Mikan and kissed her on the cheek.

Natsume felt irritation building up inside him as he watched Hiro lingered his lips on Mikan's skin. He didn't want to make a scene, so he kept himself calm; but it didn't escape his eyes when Mikan stiffened and looked a little uncomfortable when Hiro kissed her.

Natsume watched Hiro's retreating back and when the man was finally out of his sight, he turned to his stepsister.

"Who was that?" He asked irritably.

"I… I don't know. I just met him now. He said he came with his friend." Mikan replied but Natsume noticed that she looked a bit freaked out.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did that guy do anything to you?" Natsume asked worriedly as he placed both hands on each of her arms.

"No, he didn't do anything. He… He's just…"

"He's just what?" Natsume prompted impatiently.

"He's just a little creepy." Mikan said; her voice lower, so the people around them won't be able to hear.

Natsume's brows furrowed together in confusion, "Creepy how?"

"Well, he just came and talked to me suddenly like we're old friends. Then he knows some little things about me even though I've just met him… but he seemed nice, so I just let him talk to me."

Natsume clenched his fists. Judging on what Mikan had said, that Hiro guy sounded like a nutcase to him.

"Hey, it's okay, Natsume. He didn't do anything and besides, I'm quite used to guys I don't know talking to me like they know me. I just find Hiro a 'lil creepy than the others." Mikan quickly added when she saw the angry look on Natsume's face.

"Don't just talk to people you don't know!" Natsume hissed angrily.

"He was invited to this party, so I assumed he's a decent guy. I can't just ignore him when he approached me. That would make me rude." Mikan retorted.

"Still—"

"Drop it, Natsume. There was no harm done, so let's just forget about Hiro, okay?" Mikan cut him short before Natsume could continue.

Natsume let out an angry sigh but made a mental note to have a background check on that guy named Hiro Akiyama.

**-:-

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter's too short. I know the party scene was really brief. =.= I'm feeling quite lazy at the moment, but I'll _try_ to make the next one longer. :)

Oh, and belated Happy Halloween.

:::

Thanks to these people:

**SonyaShulen **(first reviewer for chap 2! Hehe, thanks!)**,** **Sakura **(thanks, :D)**, natsu'mikan . huta'ruka **(thanks! glad you like it. :P)**, o0oDarkTenShinigamiEmpresso0o**(Thanks! Yeah, to update in 3 days is really quick and already an achievement for me. Haha! Good luck with your stories as well. :P)**, AniME AddiCtz **(thanks for reviewing, :D)**, uki chan**(Hehe.. I'm flattered. thank you! And uhm, The Two Differences, I don't think that's my story. I searched the title here in FF. That story was written by Blue-Niagra. She's a fantastic writer and her stories are really good.)**, kitty^0^**(hey! I haven't heard from you for quite a while now.. haha. You're one of my regular reviewers. Thanks for always reviewing my stories.)**, Ichigo1010 **(hehe..sorry if this chap's quite short, I'll write more next time.)**, Live For You **(Me too! I like Youichi and Aoi pairing! I wish Youichi was as old as Aoi in the manga.. but then again, Youichi can shift his age, so it's not impossible. :P)**, chrisca123456789 **(thank you! hope you enjoyed chap 3 as well although it's really short)**, acrianz** (aww.. thanks! I'm glad you think this story deserves reviews. I wish more readers think that. Hehe.. And yeah, I'm a Filipino. It's great to be one.)**, princess mc** (thanks, glad you like it :D)**, animeg **(Ooh.. 'Kill Me Twice'.. I like the title! Is that a suspense/thriller book? Anyway, I'm glad I made you happy. And don't worry, Mikan's gonna show more of her feelings towards Natsume on the later chapters ;P hehe)**, simplicity's control** (Thank you! I'm not that great.. *blush* lol)**, kin-kinna **(thanks, :D)**, kmac08**(I know, right?! Haha. But I think I like a boyfriendish Natsume more. I like him when he's possessive of Mikan. I find it really sweet. ;P)**, natsumikan~ **(thank you.. hehe)**, enemrizza **(thanks, :D)

_Reviews are love. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**HIDDEN DESIRE**

Elle Emina

* * *

--

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me, we belong . . ._

_-_**W**e **B**e**l**o**n**g, Toni Gonzaga

--

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

.

.

"Sumire, something's weird…"

"What?" The woman with green semi-perm hair asked, looking befuddled when her brunette friend suddenly leaned closer to her to whisper.

"It's just that… I feel like we're being watched. Don't you feel anything strange?" Mikan asked worriedly in a low voice.

Sumire stared at her as if she was the one being strange, "No, I don't feel anything. And people watch us every time we're out. We're two gorgeous women. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"This is different. I think someone's following us, Sumire!" Mikan hissed lowly.

That day, she was hanging out with her friend Sumire Shouda who also works as a model. They were shopping for clothes in one of the stores in Central Town when she first had the feeling that someone was watching them. But Mikan chose not to put too much thought about it. And then, after that, wherever they'd gone, she sensed someone was following them but whenever she turned around to check, no one she knows, or at least, no one suspicious was there.

They had decided to hang out for a while in Starbucks before they part. They were chatting when Mikan started feeling uneasy again. It was as though someone was intently staring at her. As a model, she was used to being looked at, but what she was feeling right now was making her really uncomfortable.

"You're just being paranoid. No one's following us. I would've noticed it by now if there was." Sumire assured her.

Mikan shifted on her seat uncomfortably while Sumire changed the subject and started talking about something else. Several minutes later, Sumire's boyfriend Kokoro Yome came to pick up Sumire. After they've exchanged goodbyes, Mikan headed to her car.

It was already getting dark and there was no one in the parking lot but her. When she heard footsteps behind her, her heartbeat began racing. She didn't dare turn around and instead, she quickened her pace. But when she realized that the person behind her was walking faster as well, Mikan started running. The first thing that came to her mind was to call Natsume but there was no time for her to search for her cell phone inside her bag.

Her stalker was also running after her now and before Mikan could reach her car, she tripped on the ground. She tried to get up but her ankle had twisted badly. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she reached for her bag to get her cell phone, but before she could dial it, the stalker was in front of her.

She started screaming for help while hitting the man with her bag.

"Help! Heeeelllpp! Aaaaaaahh--!" The man was able to grab one of her arms and pulled her up. He started dragging her while Mikan struggled, but her strength was no match to his.

Mikan did the only thing she could do at that moment: she bit his hand as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" The man loosened his grip on her as he groaned in pain. Mikan opted to run but before she could, he had grabbed and pulled her hair. The man was obviously furious. He lifted one large hand to slap her but before it could touch her skin, a hard punch was thrown on his own face.

_Natsume!_

Mikan gratefully turned around to see her savior, but was surprised to see that it was not the one who usually came to her rescue. Instead, it was the guy she met a couple of days ago at her stepfather's party, whose name she can still remember: Hiro Akiyama.

Hiro and the man who was trying to abduct her were throwing punches at each other. Mikan looked around for help, but no one was there except for them.

Mikan shrieked when the man hit Hiro hard on the stomach that caused Hiro to fall on the ground. The man then started running away from them.

"Oh, my God! We should bring you to the hospital!" Mikan panicked after seeing Hiro's bruised face. His nose was broken and his lower lip was cut and covered with blood.

"No, no. I'm fine. Are you okay, Mikan?" Hiro asked while Mikan helped him stand up.

"I-I'm okay now. Thank you for saving me. If you hadn't come, I don't know what would've happened to m-me…" She said, her voice faltering from fear. "Are you really okay? You're hurt…"

"I am. I'm just glad I got here in time."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan couldn't help asking.

"I parked my car here earlier before I came to meet my friend. Then I was gonna head home when I heard someone screaming for help. I came running here then I saw you being dragged by that man… We should report this to the police."

"No! Please! Let's not do that…" Mikan pleaded. If they went to the police and report what happened, she was sure it would get to her stepbrother. Now that she was safe, she didn't want to cause Natsume any more trouble.

"Why not? What if that psycho comes to attack you again?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't think he'll come again… please, I'll be fine."

He sighed, "If you insist. But I'm still worried about you. I'll drive you home."

Mikan let out a small chuckle despite their situation, "_I_ should be the one driving you home. You're badly hurt!"

"Not that bad… I want to make sure first that you got home safely. And besides, I think you've sprained your ankle. How can you drive?"

"O-Okay… But let me at least clean your wounds. That's the least I could do."

"Okay." He said with a smile.

They had decided to drive Mikan's car and left Hiro's in the parking lot. He said he'll just ask his brother to bring it back to his house. While in the car, Mikan tried to disregard her first impression on Hiro when she first met him in her stepdad's party. She initially thought he was somehow weird and creepy, and given different circumstances, she wouldn't even let him in inside her condo unit. But after saving her from that man earlier in the parking lot, she concluded that he wasn't that bad after all.

Or so she thought.

.

.

.

"What?" Natsume hissed angrily at one of his few most trusted employees in his company.

Mochu cringed at the anger evident in the tone of the managing director of Hyuuga Inc. He knew this wouldn't turn out well.

"There was no Hiro Akiyama in the guest list of your father's party last Saturday night. That guy was not officially invited. I've also asked all the invited guests at the party if they know anyone by this name but apparently, nobody knew him. It is highly possible that the guy gate-crashed the party… A-And…"

"And?" Natsume prompted impatiently.

Mochu gulped before he continued, "A-And he's… Uh, he's…"

"He's what, Mochu?" Natsume asked, looking more furious.

"I've received the reports of the private investigators you asked me to hire and according to their reports, Akiyama is obsessed with Mikan." Mochu blurted out in one go.

Natsume frowned while Mochu was forced to elaborate.

"His entire room is covered with Mikan's pictures and posters. There were also a lot of stolen shots from afar. He also has collections of random objects that Mikan had used or touched. There were also videos of your stepsister. Akiyama has no more living relatives left. He was an only child and his parents died in a car accident when he was six. His paternal grandmother took care of him afterward, but she also passed away seven years ago. He was only nineteen that time…"

Natsume had heard enough. He signaled Mochu to stop talking and leave.

It was already past seven in the evening but he was still in his office. Mochu informed him that the reports from the private investigators had come and so he stayed. After listening to Mochu, he had the urge to find Akiyama himself and wring his neck.

He picked up his cell phone to call Mikan to warn her about her crazy stalker. He waited for her to answer but it only kept ringing. He started to worry when his call went to her voicemail. Mikan would always answer his call no matter how busy she was… unless she was in trouble.

He dialed her number again then felt relieved when she finally answered on the fourth ring. But her frightened voice when she answered the call made him more anxious.

"Mikan, what's wrong?"

"_Natsume! Natsume, please, help me!"_ Natsume heard Mikan sobbing on the other line. He could also hear loud noises in the background; it sounded like someone was banging on the door.

Natsume stood up from his chair and grabbed his car keys on his table. Mikan was definitely in trouble.

"Mikan! What's happening? Where are you?" He asked anxiously as he headed for the door then to the elevator.

"_In my c-condo. It's H-Hiro… he was trying to—"_

"You let him inside your place?!" Natsume shouted furiously, "I'm on my way there. Where exactly are you?"

"_In my room. Natsume, he has—_"Before Natsume could hear her finish her words, he heard her scream then an object falling on the floor that must have been her phone.

"Fuck!"

Natsume swore he'd kill Akiyama with his own hands if that bastard dares to even lay a finger on his Mikan.

.

.

.

"In my room. Natsume, he has—" Before Mikan could finish her words to Natsume, the bedroom door swung open.

She shrieked when he grabbed her hair then pushed her hard against the wall, making her drop her cell phone on the floor.

"Who did you call, you bitch?!" Hiro yelled furiously, "Why would you call anyone else? I told you we only need each other…"

Mikan couldn't be any more terrified. There was definitely something wrong with Hiro. He was crazy. And he was obsessed with her.

When they arrived in her condo unit, she went to the kitchen first to get him something to drink but he followed her, so they ended up tending his wounds there. Mikan hurriedly took care of his wounds and bruises so that he could leave immediately. He was behaving normal at first, but then he started talking about things that aren't normal at all. He had told her about what he wants for his future, and his future includes her. He was talking to her as if they were in a relationship and that they had known each other for years.

But what made her more terrified of him was when she saw a gun covered inside his jacket. She was trying not to show him that she was already freaking out when she excused herself to him. She went to the living room to use her phone. She was going to call the lobby of the condominium building to call for security but when she picked up the receiver, there was no dial tone. Then she realized, Hiro had already unplugged it. She turned around and saw him standing near the door of her unit. He was smiling at her like he had done nothing wrong. There was no way for her to get out of there, so she quickly grabbed her bag then ran as fast as she could to her bedroom, ignoring the sprain in her ankle, and locked herself in.

But the man was still able to open the door.

"Why are you so disobedient? Don't be so stubborn, my sweet Mikan… I promise I'll take care of you…" Hiro whispered slowly in her ear. It made her shudder from fright.

"I love you…" He whispered again, but this time, he trailed his tongue on the outline of her jaw.

Mikan broke into sobs. Her fear was mixed with utter disgust towards the insane man.

"Say that you love me too, my Mikan." Hiro ordered. "Say it."

Hiro tightened his grip on her and dug his fingers deeper onto her shoulders that made her winced. She painfully groaned as she looked up at him to meet his eyes and threw him a glare before she spat on his face.

"Bitch!" Hiro angrily threw her on the floor as he wiped the spit on his face.

"I don't love you! I will _never_ love you, you crazy bastard!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't mean that! We love each other… you promised to love me forever, Mikan…"

The man closed their distance again and violently pulled her up. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her tear-stained face. Her body was so sore she couldn't even push the man away.

She could do nothing but cry and hope for Natsume to come sooner. She knew he'd come. He always does.

Hiro took hold both of Mikan's wrists and then he pushed her on her bed. Mikan tried to move her legs in an attempt to kneed him but failed when he pressed his own against hers.

Hiro leaned closer to her and started trailing kisses on her forehead.

"Aaaaaaaahhh! Heeellpp!" Mikan screamed, hoping her neighbors or anyone could hear her.

"Shut _up!"_ Hiro groaned before slapping her across the face. Mikan could taste a hint of blood on her lips. Mikan was gonna go for another scream but Hiro was suddenly thrown on the floor.

"Natsume!" she cried when she saw her stepbrother. Natsume looked like he was ready to kill Hiro.

"Fucking bastard." He muttered angrily. He had Hiro against the wall, his hand up on his throat.

Natsume then slammed him on the floor. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw Hiro's hand going inside his jacket. She remembered that the guy had a gun with him. Natsume was going in for another punch but before he could, Hiro had already pulled out his gun and fired it at him.

Mikan shrieked. Hiro seemed to have realized that he had shot Natsume with his gun; he started running for the door.

Mikan quickly ran to Natsume's side.

**-:-**

**

* * *

A.N.: **I don't really like this chapter, but please bear with it. :) Happy 2010 everyone! 'hope all of you had a great time during the holidays. :))


	5. Chapter 5

**HIDDEN DESIRES**

elle emina

* * *

--

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me, we belong..._

-**W**e **B**e**l**o**n**g, Toni Gonzaga

_--_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

.

.

"Say 'aaahh…'" Mikan prompted as she raised the spoon to his mouth.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the silliness of his stepsister but inwardly, he could feel his insides fluttering. Mikan was sitting so close to him on his bed he could smell her vanilla-scented hair.

It was addicting.

"My hands are perfectly fine, you know."

"Don't be so stubborn, Natsume! Just open your mouth and eat the cake." Natsume sighed before finally taking the spoon into his mouth.

It has been two days since the Hiro incident and after that, Natsume had insisted that Mikan moved back to the Hyuuga mansion. The police was now hunting Hiro Akiyama but apparently, the man was good in hiding.

Natsume had already doubled the security of their house just in case Akiyama was lurking around. He just loathed the fact that the psychopath stalker of Mikan was still on the loose.

Fortunately for him, when Akiyama fired the gun at him, he was only shot on his arm and didn't cause him serious injury. His left arm was now wrapped with bandage and slowly starting to heal.

Mikan, though, took it seriously. She became extra attentive to his needs and was literally spoon-feeding him. She and his father ordered him to take a break from work and stay at home even though he was healthy as a bull. He didn't bother to argue since he had already planned to do just that so he can keep an eye on Mikan.

Natsume had forbidden her to go out of the house for the meantime until Akiyama was captured. He has no intention on risking her safety again. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if he came a minute too late or if he didn't come at all to his stepsister's rescue. Whenever he'd think about it, his blood boils and his urge to kill Akiyama intensifies.

"Drink." The brunette ordered as she raised a glass of orange juice to his lips. Natsume did what he was told.

"You're overdoing it. You should know that I'm not physically disabled. I can eat and drink by myself." He said after emptying the glass although he didn't really mind the attention she was showering him. He was actually enjoying it, if he was going to be honest.

"Don't you get bored watching that?" Mikan asked instead as she set aside the empty plate and glass on the table. He was watching National Geographic Channel when Mikan barged into his room and forced to feed him a slice of blueberry cheesecake and orange juice. She insisted that aside from breakfast, midnight snack is also an important meal of the day.

"I don't. It's very informative." He moved a little to his right to give Mikan more space when she came back to the bed and slipped in the comforter beside him.

"You're such a dork." She commented then took the remote control from his hand and switched it to another channel.

"You should watch something more educational, you know. It would make you feel smarter." He joked when she changed the channel into some kiddie network called Nickelodeon.

Mikan kicked his leg underneath the comforter.

"Shut up. This show's more educational than you think." She replied when some cartoon started showing on the television.

Mikan looked like she was really enjoying whatever they were watching. She was practically laughing her heart out at every scene.

"Oh, yeah, it's really educational, Mikan. There's a beach under the sea. How genius is that?" He commented after a while of watching the show with her.

"Zip your mouth, Natsume. Don't you dare underestimate Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob and Patrick are like, the best ever."

Natsume chuckled at her childishness. Mikan had always been fond of cartoons, ever since she was still a kid.

"Hey, Narumi called this afternoon," Mikan suddenly said, her eyes not leaving the TV screen. Natsume slightly frowned. Narumi was Mikan's gay manager and whenever that person calls her, it would always be about work. He waited for her to continue.

"There's a fashion show two weeks from now to be held in Hong Kong. I'm invited to model for a designer--"

"You're not going." Natsume stated before she could finish.

"Why not? It's in Hong Kong! It's not like Hiro can follow me there." She said with annoyance as she turned to face him.

"That guy's a psychopath. There's no way of telling what he can and cannot do."

"But what about my work? I can't just neglect it!"

"You can go once your psycho stalker is caught." Natsume said with finality in his tone.

"Fine." He heard Mikan muttered irritably under her breath before turning off the television with the remote control and slumping down on the bed.

"What are you doing? Are you going to sleep here?" He asked when she pulled the comforter up to her neck and settled comfortably on his bed.

"No, I'm going to _swim_ here." She answered sarcastically. "Yes, I'm going to sleep here, duh."

"In my room?"

"Obviously. Don't be so selfish, Natsume. You have a gigantic bed."

Natsume remained silent as he tried to act indifferent beside her. But in truth, he could feel all his senses fully awakened. When they were still young, Mikan used to sleep beside him at night after she'd watched a horror movie. Back then, he was used to it. But it was completely different now. She was no longer the little girl who used to wear polka-dotted underwear and played with her doll house.

He calmed himself down then reached for the book that was on his bedside table and tried to focus his attention to it, but failed miserably. He couldn't ignore the fact that the woman she's been longing for God-knows-how-long was now lying beside him on his own bed.

He tried to ignore the impure thoughts that started flooding his mind.

As he moved closer to her, he realized that she was already fast asleep. He sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be able to see how much her presence affects him.

Thank God Mikan chose to wear flannel pajamas that night and not one of her skimpy nightgowns. It would've been a lot harder for him to control himself.

He was about to turn his back on her but Mikan suddenly shifted to her side, then to his surprise, she threw her arm around his waist.

For a second, Natsume thought Mikan was awake but then, he heard her soft snores, a proof that she was deep in her sleep. Natsume couldn't help letting out a low chuckle.

He smiled as he gently pulled her body closer to him before wrapping his own arm around her waist. Just for tonight, he would indulge himself.

.

.

.

When Mikan woke up that morning, the moment she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her stepbrother's sleeping face.

Their faces were just inches apart and Mikan could hear his slow breathing. A smile graced her lips as she watched him sleeps. He still looked so gorgeous even while sleeping. Lucky were the women who were able to see him like this.

She was tempted to move her face closer to his so she could have a better look, but she stopped herself. Instead, she raised her fingers to his cheek and gently stroked it.

Mikan almost squeaked in surprise when she felt him pull her body closer to him. She looked up then saw that his eyelids were half open. He seemed like he was only half-awake.

She flashed him a smile and was about to greet him a good morning when, suddenly, his face moved closer to hers. Her eyes widened and before she could react, his lips had already moved down to her own and started kissing her.

**-:-

* * *

**

**Author's note: **It's almost my birthday, so I'm updating. Haha :)) It was only a short update though. And because it's almost my birthday, I _might _update my other stories as well. :")

A review would be so awesome. c",)


	6. Chapter 6

**HIDDEN DESIRES**

elle emina

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

.

.

Her whole body stiffened. She knew she had to stop Natsume but all her senses seemed to have escaped her, and have rendered her speechless by the way Natsume was kissing her.

Mikan had been kissed by lots of men before, but this must be the most gentle and stimulating she'd ever had. She couldn't deny the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying this. Or at least, her body was, since her head was still telling her to stop this delicious madness.

A low moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue gently made its way inside her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel more of him. It was amazing how much she was enjoying this. This felt like the first _real_ kiss she had ever had in years, and to think that it was with her stepbrother.

She must be going crazy.

But hell, right at this moment, she didn't give a damn anymore.

She started kissing him back; she heard him groan when she wrestled his tongue with hers. The kiss was no longer gentle; it became more aggressive and passionate as they go on.

She can feel his hand started moving on her body, and she did the same to him. Without breaking the kiss, Mikan reached for the hem of Natsume's shirt and hastily lifted it up to his chest, while unaware that she was already on top of him.

Natsume groaned in protest when she broke the kiss but it was instantly replaced by moans when her lips descended to his neck, gently sucking on its skin. Her lips started moving again down to his shoulder blades, tracing it with her tongue.

But before Mikan could move on with her actions, they were both startled when the alarm clock on Natsume's bedside table went off.

"Oh, shit!" Natsume hissed under his breath, looking like he had just realized something terrible.

Mikan remained still as she stared at Natsume who was still lying underneath her. He was looking at her with shock written all over his handsome face.

Now, they both looked like they've just been splashed with ice cold water.

She hurriedly moved her body away from him while he pulled down his shirt and then got up from the bed.

Mikan was still speechless as she watched Natsume paced around the room. Then he stopped, and looked back at her.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. Shit. I didn't mean for that to happen." He finally said, looking mad at himself, and a look of disgust was apparent on his face.

She couldn't help but feel rejected; he obviously regretted what just happened between them. And that disgusted look on his face was just too much for her to take.

"You're sorry? The least you could do is try not to look so disgusted by me. Fuck you, Natsume." She snapped at him angrily, her ego obviously hurt.

"What? I'm not—" But before he could finish, Mikan stormed out of the room.

.

.

.

"Did you and your brother have a fight?"

Mikan and her stepfather, Izumi, were having dinner that evening when the latter asked the question. It's been four days since the kissing incident inside Natsume's room happened. He and Mikan hadn't talked to each other since then, which Izumi had noticed himself.

"Nope, Natsume was just being his usual bossy self. He wouldn't let me go to Hong Kong for the fashion show." Mikan lied. She hated lying to Izumi but she couldn't very well tell him what really happened between her and Natsume, could she?

"Well, I think it would be for your own good. Your stalker is still on the loose and your brother is just looking out for you, Mikan. Don't take it seriously, he means well."

Mikan just smiled at Izumi and continued eating her food.

"Natsume, you're here." Mikan heard Izumi called out and her head automatically turned around to see the raven-haired man standing inside the dining room.

"Take a seat and join us for dinner." Izumi told his son.

Natsume went straight to the table without as much giving her a glance and took the empty seat in front of her.

"How was work today? It's your first day back to work and you're already taking overtime." Izumi asked Natsume, who started filling his plate with food.

The two men started talking about work while Mikan just remained silent and didn't bother to join in their conversation. It's not like she had something to say about the family business, anyway.

After she was finished with her dessert, she conveniently excused herself and left the room, but not before she saw Natsume turned to look at her for the first time that evening.

For a brief second, their eyes met. Her stepbrother broke the eye contact first and continued talking to Izumi.

Mikan went straight to her room, feeling deeply annoyed at Natsume. She found it so annoying on how unaffected Natsume seemed to be. He didn't seem to care at all that they weren't talking to each other, because since their exchange four days ago in his room, he didn't make an effort to have another talk with her.

And that was just so _annoying._

She had decided, she will confront him and give him a piece of her mind. She just _hates_ being _ignored_.

.

.

.

It was almost midnight when Natsume heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He opened it and found his stepsister standing outside.

"Mikan…" Natsume had to control himself from drooling as he stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him.

For the past few days, it was her he could only think about, and the thing that happened between them that morning four days ago. That was why whenever she was near, he avoided looking at her because he would vividly remember the things they did on his bed. He'd been taking cold showers these days because of it. Just merely thinking about it makes his groin hurt.

If that fucking alarm clock didn't go off, who knew what else they could have done that morning.

"Mikan, uhh, do you need something?" He asked, trying to focus his eyes on her beautiful face and not on her body which was only covered with a pair of rather skimpy silk sleepwear.

Mikan didn't answer him and instead, pushed him aside and made her way inside his room.

Natsume closed the door and turned to face her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked in an accusing tone with obvious annoyance on her face.

"I'm not ignoring you." He said, a little surprised by her question. Here he thought _she_ was the one ignoring him.

"Yes, you are! You have no right to ignore me! You were the one who started kissing me that morning!"

Natsume had no idea what to say to her or how to explain himself. "I… I'm sorry—"

"Jesus, Natsume! Stop saying you're sorry! I already know you regretted it and you were _disgusted_ by it, so stop with the apologies."

"Disgusted? I wasn't feeling that way! What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, incredulously. Never in a million years would he feel disgusted by Mikan. That was just so absurd. What he felt when he was kissing her was the complete opposite of disgust.

The only reason he would feel disgusted was because of him. The fact that he let it happen made him hate himself. No matter how much he enjoyed what happened between them, it was still wrong. He felt he had betrayed his family, especially Yuka, Mikan's mother. He was supposed to be Mikan's big brother; though not blood-related, he and Mikan are still family.

"Yes, you were! Why did you do it in the first place? Why did you kiss me?"

Natsume didn't know how to answer her question. How could he tell her that he's been in love with her since they were kids? That what he did was completely out of his control? That morning, he was too caught up in the moment he didn't know what he was doing. He thought everything was just a dream.

"I thought I was dreaming. I didn't mean it…" Natsume stopped himself before he could mutter another sorry.

"What? You were dreaming of kissing me?" Mikan's annoyance turned into confusion as she stared at him in disbelief.

Natsume inwardly cursed himself for giving her such a loaded answer. But yes, that was the truth. Basically, he was only half-awake that morning and he thought he was still dreaming when he saw Mikan beside him. So he indulged himself into kissing her, thinking that moment was too good to pass, even if it was only a dream.

Turned out, it wasn't. Well done, Natsume, for being such a reckless fool.

Natsume sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to say to her anymore without making a fool out of him, or revealing too much of his true feelings towards her.

"Mikan, let's just forget about that, okay? It was a mistake. I'm sorry it happened, but it's not going to happen again."

Natsume regretted his words once he saw the dejected look on Mikan's face.

"I'm not…" He heard Mikan muttered.

"What?"

"I'm not sorry it happened." Mikan said softly. Natsume stared at her in awe, not believing what he just heard. He knew something inside him was feeling awfully jubilant.

"But, alright. Let's just forget about it. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Like you said, it was a mistake." Then she gave him a small smile before she left his room.

He was such a moron. Maybe if he would just tell her the truth, something good may come out of it. But then again, who was he kidding? He can never have her the way he wanted her. Mikan will always be a family to him, whether he liked it or not.

**-:-**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a looong time! Apologies also for all the typos and grammatical errors in this chapter. A review would be awesome. =)


End file.
